Messers Moony and Padfoot
by HPJellicleCat
Summary: Remus is trying to study in the common room, but he gets distracted when his boyfriend is intent on focusing his energy elsewhere...RL/SB SLASH  don't say I didn't warn you .  Rated M for language and  sexual content. ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay...I have no idea where I got this idea from...it just kind of...came to me. O_o**

**Umm...I hope you like it. =D**

**PLEASE R&R! And I really want some feedback on the actual _quality _of the writing. Is all the grammar and spelling right? D=**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter, the characters, the places, or anything related to it. All I own is the idea and the actually writing. =)**

Messers Moony and Padfoot present to you...

A RANDOM STORY BY HPJellicleCat! XD

I was curled up in the Gryffindor Common room, in the large chair by the fire- though it wasn't lit seeing as it was a boiling summer's day. I held a thick book in my hands and was reading intently.

There were a few students, ranging from first to fourth years, scattered around the room but I seemed to be the only fifth year there at the time.

However, at that moment, the portrait swung open and all four of my best friends walked in.

First came James Potter and Sirius Black. James, with his usual jet black, untidy hair and glasses, Sirius with his long black hair, grey eyes and mischievous grin.

Behind them was Peter Pettigrew, a plump little boy who acted more like a fan than a friend, trailing after James and Sirius all the time.

And then came Lily. She had a book in her arms and a distraught look on her face, and I concluded that James and Sirius had just played one of their infamous pranks.

I looked back down and continued reading.

"MOONY!" I glanced up from the book just long enough to see my boyfriend, Sirius, walking towards me, grinning.

Lily stormed up to the girls dormitories, James slumped down into the armchair next to me and sighed, Pettigrew sat on the floor, and Black sat straight in my lap.

He nuzzled my neck affectionately. "I missed you," he whispered softly against my skin.

"Mmmm, you too...please, Pads, I'm trying to read here..." I replied distractedly.

"But MOONY," Sirius whined, "You missed out on all the _fun._"

"Fun being someone else's torture?" I quirked one eyebrow inquisitively.

Sirius gasped playfully. "How could you even suggest such a thing, Mister Moony?"

I laughed softly. "How could I not?"

"Mister Moony, I am appalled!" Sirius looked at me in mock-horror.

I sighed, shutting my book and putting it down, realising he wasn't going to leave me alone any time soon. "Okay, Mister Padfoot, tell me all about the _fun _things that happened."

He grinned gleefully and I couldn't help but smile back. "Well...James and I were walking along the charms corridor when Snivellus decided to _grace us with his presence,_" he said, sarcastically, "And we felt so utterly grateful, we felt we should repay him. Unfortunately, it seems our spells mixed up and he ended up in a ballerina costume, upside down showing his knickers."

It was now my turn to act. I gasped, as if in dismay. "Are you telling me you would rather look at Snape's knickers than mine?"

He looked horrified. "Oh, no, Mister Moony, that slime ball could _never _replace you!"

He wrapped his arms around my neck and gave me a big, passionate kiss.

We broke apart, gasping, and he grinned. I could feel myself getting hot, even though all we'd done is kiss..._once. _

"It's so _hot," _James complained loudly, using his wand to send bursts of cool air towards his face.

At least I knew it wasn't just me.

Sirius agreed. "Upstairs, I'll get that fan-thing that's magically powered and cools and...stuff..."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help smiling at his ridiculous wording.

He jumped off my lap and run up to the boys dormitories.

I stood up and walked around the common room a bit, stretching my tense muscles.

After a while, we heard the sound of footsteps running back down.

James chuckled. "Always has energy, doesn't he?"

I grinned at him wickedly. "Not all the time. I've drained him of energy many times before."

"Right you are, my dear." Sirius had returned.

As I turned to look at him, all I registered of James' long reply was the first part...

"URGH, guys I did NOT need to hear that."

But then I got distracted by the fact that my boyfriend had removed his shirt and I spent a while just staring at him.

I started at his face. Those mesmerizing grey eyes that looked so mischievous and playful most of the time, but for me and _only _me, transformed into deep pools of emotion. His pale skin was smooth, I knew, and the sweetest tasting thing I had ever had the pleasure of experiencing...other than perhaps his tongue...or chocolate. His lips were stretched out across his face in a wide grin, and I moved my gaze downwards.

His bare chest was beautifully contoured, fairly pale with no scars and completely and utterly_ perfect; _as though chiselled from stone like Michelangelo's David. I also knew, from experience, that it was indeed as smooth and hard as it looked.

The 'fan thing that's magically powered and cools and stuff' was clutched in one of his hands. Seeing as it was rather heavy, I couldn't help but notice the way his muscles constricted as he lifted the thing in his hand to give to James.

My eyes flickered up to meet his again and I realised he was watching me. I'd been caught. _Damn it..._

He looked up at me from under a canopy of long black lashes and his soft pink lips were curved up slightly in the corners. It wasn't so much a grin as a _very seductive _smile.

_Oh, _that really was a look that should be saved for when we were by ourselves. I groaned. I swear that smile _alone _could've given someone an orgasm.

I closed my eyes, attempting to rid myself of such filthy thoughts.

However, when I opened them again he was only a few inches away from me, and I couldn't help it.

"Moony," he whispered, sweet breath fanning over my lips, "Come upstairs with me."

I knew what he was trying to do and I slowly shook my head, picking up my book and sitting down once again. "I haven't finished studying."

He grabbed the book and threw it on the floor.

"Hey-" I started, but he cut across me.

"Fuck studying. No wait- scratch that- fuck _me_. You obviously _want _to! How do you _resist_?"

I sighed exasperatedly. If only he knew of the internal battle that was raging inside me at that very moment.

"Come _on, _Remi, _please._" He begged, pouting cutely, "I _need _you."

"GUYS!" James shouted, "Boundaries. There are _people _here."

And sure enough, as we looked around the room, we noticed that every pair of eyes was on us.

I blushed and looked down again, but Sirius raised an eyebrow at them all.

"I'm horny; he's good; get over it." He turned to me, "Now come...pun _intended."_

I blushed furiously and he groaned.

"If you really want me to stop doing this in public, you're going to have to stop looking so _fuckable._"

And then my boyfriend proceeded to grab my hand and drag me up to the dormitories, leaving everyone to stare after us with dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

**Ahhh, yes, okay...I'm not exactly confident with writing smut...but if you read this story and want another chapter...of smut...than review and let me know. I'll only do it if people want it, because to be perfectly honest, i'm very self-conscious about my writing. The only people who read it are random strangers on the internet. =D**

**Yup...just click that review button. ;D Even if you have something BAD to say, please review, because i'd really like to know how I can improve. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as we reached the dormitories, the door snapped shut behind us. Sirius whipped out his wand and locked it, also performing a silencing charm. Then he kissed me.

All thoughts of studying and the people down in the common room disappeared instantly from my mind as his tongue lightly grazed over my teeth.

His lips trailed over my jaw line as he expertly unbuttoned my shirt and shoved it off.

His fingers traced patterns into the plains of my chest and his warm touch caused me to moan softly. His fingertips trailed lower and lower down my body until they stopped at my waistline.

We both paused and in that moment, I gained control.

I spun around and pushed him forcefully against the door.

My lips made contact with his neck and slowly made their way down his chest. My tongue traced a sensual trail down his bare torso.

Sirius moaned, bringing my lips up to meet his in a hot, wet, passionate kiss.

My jeans felt too tight- much, _much _too tight.

Sirius pushed me backwards, never breaking the kiss. My legs hit something hard and I fell backwards onto soft sheets, Sirius lying on top of me.

We broke apart and I stared into his smouldering grey eyes. Lust, want, need, hunger; so many visible emotions behind those glorious eyes. But the one thing that made my heart burst was the love. Love shone out of his eyes like the rays of the sun, like a beacon of hope.

I growled hungrily, pulling him back down as our lips met.

_Tongue, tongue, teeth, lips, breath, gums, lips, tongue, tongue..._

I was aware of every part of his mouth. Especially his tongue...

_Ohhh, that tongue..._

It traced along my teeth, than my gums, than wrapped itself around MY tongue before lightly trailing over my lips.

We broke apart unwillingly. Unfortunately, our need for oxygen was just as strong as our need for each other.

I gasped for air. Sirius smiled. His breathing was rough, sexy, and succeeded in making me moan.

I grinded my hips against his and I felt him hard against my thigh.

My eyes rolled back in pleasure. I placed my hands on his waist and rolled over so that I was completely on top of him.

I straddled his hips between my knees and he grinned. He liked it when I took control.

I smiled back at him. A small smile; slightly upturned corners and slightly parted lips.

Apparently, he liked when I smiled like that.

He groaned and my mouth found his neck again. I bit and sucked at a spot not far below his right ear, making sure it would leave a mark.

Sirius moaned and pulled me closer- if that was possible. His hands wound their way into my hair and he moaned again.

I smiled against his skin, I knew his weak spots.

While I continued sucking at his neck, my hands trailed the outline of his body.

My fingers crawled up his thigh, slowly, _aggravatingly_ slowly.

I was going to make him sweat.

My hands continued up his inner thigh, but stopped right before where he wanted them.

I licked his neck lovingly, hands back on his chest.

My long fingers began to crawl downwards again, stopping, hovering, not touching the spot.

He moaned. "R-Remus,"

His voice was husky, low and sensual and I groaned. Pants, too tight...much too tight...

Simultaneously, we reached down and unzipped our pants, taking them off and throwing them on the floor. They lay there forgotten as we flipped over once again.

He was on top now and his mouth was on my neck, doing much the same thing I had to him. He wanted to make a mark of ownership on me as well, even if I was already completely and utterly his.

Now Sirius, being a dog, quite liked to lick things...particularly me.

His tongue lightly trailed along my jaw, then my cheeks, then my nose, then finally my lips.

Then his tongue trailed down my chest and I gasped as his mouth closed around one of my nipples. He bit it gently and I gasped again. As he licked, he used his hand to play with the other one.

I quietly moaned, as my underwear became much too confined.

His hands trailed over my body, reaching the waistline of my underwear. He slipped one side down lower, than the other. I whimpered, god he was doing this slowly. Then I realised he was on top.

I flipped over. Nah-uh, I wasn't having this; he would _not _dominate me this time. It was _my _turn.

I started to kiss down his chest, much the same as I had before. Except this time, my hands were slipping off his undies as his were mine and I didn't stop.

He moaned as I gently kissed his inner thigh and his fingers wound their way into my hair.

I heard him gasp as my tongue lightly touched the tip. Up and down, back and forth I licked and I heard him moan repeatedly.

I put the whole thing in my mouth and he groaned, his grip on my hair tightening.

I came crawling back up over his chest. He looked into my eyes and I watched as the lust fought to dominate the love.

I chuckled and he growled. "Freaking fuck me already! You're killing me!"

I looked up at him from under my lashes and he groaned. "_Please,_" he begged.

I slid back down his body and tenderly inserted one finger into his tight hole.

He gasped and I looked up at him anxiously. He nodded, urging me to continue.

I gently added another finger and he gasped again. I looked up worriedly. His eyes were closed and he was biting his lip. He knew I was waiting for a sign of reassurance. He nodded and I continued.

I slowly added a third finger and he groaned. I lightly pulled them in and out as he moaned, preparing his hole for something bigger.

"I'm fucking ready," he gasped, "Just get fucking inside me or I'll fucking go insane."

I smiled slightly. He used that word a lot when we were having sex. It seemed 'fuck' was one of his favourite words.

I slid into him and we both moaned as our eyes slid shut.

I gripped his hips as he gripped my waist.

I started gradually, moving in and out of him at a slow, rhythmical pace.

But eventually, the longer we did it, we found that we both needed it faster.

I was soon pumping in and out at an incredibly quick, but still rhythmical speed.

I shifted slightly and thrusted again. He screamed. I looked up at him fearfully but he had a slight smile on his face.

"Oh my fucking GOD, do that again!" he gasped.

I blushed and smiled slightly. I did it again and like before, he screamed.

He trembled, eyes closed, but he knew me well enough to know I was watching him.

As I continued to work at that spot and he continued to scream and moan and mutter about how he loved me, I began to notice the pain at my waist.

His fingernails dug deep into my flesh and I knew he was drawing blood. Not that I cared. Pain and pleasure sometimes came together, it didn't bother me.

I thrusted again and he screamed. I knew he was close and I decided to help him along slightly. I gently took one hand off his hip and curled it around his hot member.

I felt his body tremble as a thick white substance spilt all over my hand and chest.

I followed a few seconds later. The feel of him as he contracted around me and the smell of him was too much to handle.

I quivered and collapsed on top of him. I gently removed myself as we flipped onto our sides, facing each other.

"That was wonderful," he gasped.

I smiled. "Yes, it was."

He smiled at me, that sexy, seductive smile. "My turn on top,"

I don't know how we managed to do that _again, _but all I knew was that that night, we were absolutely _exhausted _and fell asleep in each other's arms after only one small kiss.

**Umm...well, there it is. And remember, I promised SMUT, not GOOD smut.**

**Okay...I feel incredibly embarrassed now after putting that up. *blushes***

**Uhmm...please review and let me if you liked it so that I don't die of embarrassment. T.T**

**And thanks to **Naissus** and **Misses Jellicle **who reviewed the first chapter. I really appreciate it.**

**To the person who said 'YOU ARE SICK'...ummm...I'm sorry? I didn't mean to offend you or piss you off or anything. I apologise if I did. **


End file.
